thefamiliarofzerofandomcom-20200215-history
The Feveret Seduction
" " (微熱の誘惑, Binetsu no Yūwaku) is episode 3 of the anime series, The Familiar of Zero. Summary Saito is pretty pissed off that he’s being forced to do Louise’s laundry. He had told Louise about how Siesta said that she had watched over him without sleeping, but Louise claimed that he was mistaken and that she was just managing him like a master should over a familiar. Later on, Saito sits in during class with Louise and finds out the meaning of Louise the Zero from the other students. He makes fun of her for it later, even making up a song. In response, Louise decides to not feed him. That night, a hungry Saito pesters Louise until she relents, but then he makes up a cheer for Louise where he accidentally says that she’s got zero for a chest. So now, in addition to not feeding him, she’s also making him sleep in the hallway. Fortunately for Saito, Siesta sees him lying there and brings him to the kitchen where he gets fed some left-overs. The chefs see Saito as the pride of the commoners. Afterwards, Siesta tells him that Louise actually ordered some expensive medicine for him when he was recovering. Saito returns to his hallway bed of straw, only to find Kirche’s familiar waiting for him. The salamander drags Saito back to Kirche’s room, where she proceeds to seduce him. Louise interrupts them right as Kirche is kissing Saito. Because he’s so mesmerized by Kirche’s eyes, Louise has to drag Saito back to her room by his ear. There, she treats him like a dog by pulling out a whip and whipping him. Saito grabs her arm after a few hits and asks her if she’s jealous. That comment earns him a knee to the groin. Louise says that she doesn’t care who he goes out with as long as it’s not Kirche. Saito later explains what really happened with the salamander dragging him off, making Louise says that it’s shameful since he’s supposed to be a sword wielder. Saito claims that the fight with Guiche was the first time he’s used a sword, and even then, his body moved on its own. Louise decides to take Saito out to town the next day. Kirche sees them go and convinces Tabitha to help her follow them. Louise actually takes Saito to a weapons shop so that he can get a sword. The one Saito likes is 3000 gold coins – too expensive for Louise. She only has 100 gold coins, which can only buy an old sword. On the way back, Saito remembers how Siesta had told him that Louise ordered expensive medicine for him. Having seen all this, Kirche decides to go and buy the expensive sword for Saito and presents it to him later that day. Louise and Kirche want Saito to decide which sword he wants. Before he can, the two start arguing again. Suddenly, a voice calls out for the idiot women to shut up. The two girls turn their wrath towards Saito, but Tabitha says that it was the sword. Indeed, the sword can talk – it’s an Intelligent Sword. Saito likes this sword and the two introduce themselves; the sword’s name is Derflinger. Characters in Order of Appearance *Saito Hiraga *Louise de la Vallière *Kirche von Zerbst *Charlotte de Gallia *Chevreuse *Montmorency de Montmorency *Siesta *Marteau *Styx *Pelisson *Manicamp *Ajax *Gimli *''Sword shop seller'' *Derflinger Navigation Category:Episodes